


All of Love

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Jaime's Parkner week 20biteen [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Daddy Kink, Karaoke, Kinda?, M/M, POV Alternating, Peter's music taste is based of the authors, This is DUMB, author literally used the description because They Are Right, i couldnt stop thinking about cevans saying that the whole time i wrote this, like barely - Freeform, sweater wearing dumb dork, therefore I used it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: "Harley had absolutely no idea what was going on. One minute he was normal, working with Tony in the garage, spatially aware of everything. Now he was in Peter’s room (?) and shorter than what he should be, and weirdly aware of everything around him."





	All of Love

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 (kind of). a lot happened all at once today. there's espresso in my hair. don't ask. at least I finished
> 
> try and find where I completely gave up and disregarded all possible plot holes
> 
> prompt: body swap // karaoke

Peter genuinely hates being friends with Loki. God of Mischief may as well be the God of Pranks. The prank being him being trapped in the body of his crush, in an attempt to get Peter to confess. 

~~~

Harley had absolutely no idea what was going on. One minute he was normal, working with Tony in the garage, spatially aware of everything. Now he was in Peter’s room (?) and shorter than what he should be, and weirdly aware of everything around him. 

There was no explanation, until he ran into his body double in the hall outside the common area. “What the fuck?”

“Is that really what my voice sounds like?” the other Harley said. “It sounds weird, I don’t like it.”

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Harley reiterated. 

“Oh my god you probably have no clue what’s going on.” Other Harley looked panicked. Before he could explain, Tony walked in. 

“Harley, why did you run off? We were almost done with that engine.” He was looking at Other Harley like nothing was wrong. Like there wasn’t more than one of him. Then Tony looked at him. 

“Pete, did you ever finish that alternative fuel that will work in an older engine? We need to try it out once everything is fitted.” 

What the  _ FUCK _ ?

“I actually ran up to check on that,” Other Harley,  _ Only _ Harley said. “You just had to check over the equation one more time before we’re good to test it right?”

Harley didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. Other Harley knew what he was talking about, which meant-

_ Oh _ . The dots connected themselves. Peter’s room, weird senses, nothing looking weird to Tony-

“Yeah, I was about to run and grab one of you for that. Would you mind?” He turned to himself. It was barely a question. Peter-as-Harley knew something he didn’t. 

“Sure darlin’.” Ugh Peter knew him well. He sounded so obnoxious when he said that.  _ Damn _ him for flirting with the cute city boy. ‘Darlin’’ and ‘sweetheart’ were the worst kind of southern pet names. He needed to change them the second he was himself again. 

“O-okay let’s, let’s, yeah.” Fortunately, two could play at that game. Peter’s stutter was basically his trademark when someone caught him off guard. Harley dragged him to the elevator and had it take them down to Peter’s chemistry lab. 

~~~

The moment the elevator shut behind them, Peter breathed a sigh of relief. “Harley oh my god I’m so sorry!” 

“What the fuck even happened? There was no Super Villain of the Week™ that could have possibly done this, so I have to assume it was you,” said Harley, turning on him the second Peter sank into one of the chairs in the corner of the lab. 

“I became friends with Loki, is the beginning of what happened.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I was complaining about the Carpool Karaoke thing I have to do tomorrow, and he said ‘what if you didn’t have to’ and when I questioned him, this happened.” Which was not a complete lie. That conversation had happened. There was also the previous complaining about how stupid hot Harley was beforehand, combined with Loki’s comment of ‘maybe this will drag your heads out of your asses’, but no one needed to know that. 

“The what?” 

“Carpool… Karaoke. With… James Corden?”

“You’re fucking with me.”

“I am not.”

Harley’s resulting groan was something Peter could very much relate to. “What are the chances of getting him to reverse it?”

“Zero to none. He also thinks this will be absolutely hilarious so…” Peter trailed off. 

He closed his eyes. Opened them. “We need a game plan,” said Harley eventually. “I can’t just be you. Sure you’re my best friend, but I can’t do chemistry. And I’m sure as hell not Spider-Man!” He was pacing around the room now. His eyes widened. “Oh god, am I going to have to be Spider-Man?” 

“Have you been paying attention to your senses? I’m not saying you have to be, but you’re gonna get stuck with some of the side effects regardless.” 

Peter stood up to attempt to calm Harley and immediately ran into a table. “ _ Oof _ ,” he hissed. “How do you work with a body this wide? You’re fucking built and it sucks.”

In the first not panicked or angry emotion Harley had shown since this started, he started laughing. “You get stuck in a body that’s not yours and  _ that’s  _ what you’re concerned about?”

“Yes?” he answered. “It’s like when a table gets moved an inch to the left, except it’s everything. And on both sides. Everywhere.” 

“Then why haven’t I been doing that?” Harley asked. 

“Two reasons,” Peter held up a finger. “First, I’m smaller than you, so you’ve been avoiding things with leftover space. Wait until you have to reach something on a top shelf and then we’ll talk.” Harley looked at him dubiously and went to say something, but before he could, Peter continued. “Second, you have the added advantage of extra senses that tell you when you’re about to bump into something.” 

Harley shrugged and let it go. He brought them back around to the more important point. “What’s up with the Carpool Karaoke? I need a rundown so in case I have to go on for you, it doesn’t crash and burn.”

Then there’s that. “I was working on my list of songs I absolutely want when this all happened,” Peter said. “I’ll let you take over for that, but make sure it’s at least in character for me. No country.”

He held up his hands in mock surrender. “For the record, I also hate country. We’ll be fine.”

Peter blinked. “Wild. Alright.” He paused a moment to think it over. “If you want, we can grab the list I had off my desk. See what you think, make corrections.”

When he nodded, they made their way back into the elevator. “Wait!” Peter ran back and grabbed something off a work table. “Mr. Stark is gonna want this from you. It’s finished.”

The alternative fuel was supposed to be revolutionary for older cars. Peter didn’t care about it much, but it hadn’t taken much convincing to get him to develop it after seeing how Harley’s face lit up when he asked. 

Instead of thanking him, Harley started giggling. “I get your thing with voices now,” he said. “I sound fucking stupid saying the words ‘Mr. Stark’. Come to think of it I don’t ever think I called him that.”

“Then what did you call him when you met him?”

“The Mechanic. Or Tony. Didn’t he ever tell you?”

“No?”

Harley’s grin was positively wolffish. “Oh I am so telling you that story later. For now though,” he turned serious, “you can’t call him Mr. Stark. You’re me. I would never do that.”

“And you have to call him that. You wouldn’t be me if you didn’t,” Peter pointed out. 

“Oh fuck me.”

_ Gladly _ , he thought, but he didn’t voice it. Harley took his silence as an agreement. 

“When’s this gonna be over?” 

“Tomorrow after the thing.”  _ Hopefully _ . Peter told the elevator to take them to Tony, then hold and take them to his floor. 

~~~

It was only after they ended up on  _ Harley’s  _ floor instead, they realized their mistake. “We did not think this through.”

“Nope,” Peter confirmed. “Next play?”

By this point, Harley was very tired of his life. Thinking like he was Peter was not going to help anything. “Can we stay together until this passes?” he asked. “I don’t think I’ll survive without you.”

“Oh yeah same. Sleepover on my floor?”

“Why not?” Harley started going back towards the elevator, but he backtracked. 

“You’re gonna need a change of clothes.” He walked into his room and then his closet. He threw a few things at Peter’s face. “These fit my aesthetic.”

Peter asked about pajamas. Harley looked around and found a pair of sweats. “I don’t typically wear a shirt,” he said by way of an explanation. He received a shrug in return. 

“I feel so weird asking this, but like… boxers?” Harley never really got embarrassed, so it was fun watching his face turn into a tomato. 

“Top drawer of the dresser.” He pointed and Peter’s flush deepened. “And stop getting embarrassed. All the extra blood rushing to my face is going to give me heart problems. I never blush.” 

Once all the clothes were retrieved, they made their way to the correct floor. On the desk in the bedroom, Peter found his list of songs. 

_ Goodbye Yellow Brick Road- Elton John _

_ Truth Hurts-Lizzo _

_ Let me down Slowly- Alec Benjamin _

_ Sunflower-Post Malone _

“This was what I had so far.”

He immediately crossed out Elton John. “Not that I don’t love the fact that you’re secretly 60 years old, but I’m making the executive decision to make this modern, ‘kay?” Next, he added  _ bad guy _ . 

“Billie Eilish?”

“Yeah. I don’t hate it.”

“Also fairly on brand for me. Go on.”

“I’m thinking I should have one more. Cap it off at 5?” Harley asked. The pen he was holding clicked as he tapped it on the table. Why was he so nervous being in this room?

“Sure. Oh what about-“

“ _ comethru  _ by Jeremy Zucker?”

Harley started at him. “Is mind reading gonna be a thing with this too?”

“No I just know you really well.” 

Peter wandered into his closet. “You’re not gonna be wearing the Spider Suit tomorrow. Just normal clothes and you know my style.”

_ Hot art nerd who looks like they have a daddy kink _ . 

“Artsy-ish. Sweater wearing dumb dork,” said Harley instead. He couldn’t let his mind go down the first path. There was no way he could handle dealing with Peter’s genitalia before absolutely necessary. 

“I resent that!” came the reply from deep within the closet. “My sweaters are my trademark and I look cute, thank you very much.”

Harley chucked. He was right of course. The outfits were absolutely adorable, but it was still gonna be weird to be him. 

“Boys?” Peppers voice floated through the apartment. “JARVIS said you were both up here. Don’t keep Peter up too late. He has to be up early for the show tomorrow!” she reminded them. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t forget, Pep!” said Peter. Then to Harley, he whispered, “It feels wrong to call her that. I hate this.”

“She’s right though. I do need to wake up early.” He moved to get ready for bed. “I’ll take the couch?”

“No. That will look weirder with me in the bed. You take it and I’ll sleep on the couch.” Peter pushes Harley towards the bed. “Talk in the morning okay?”

“‘Kay.”

~~~

They watched Harley-as-Peter film from a monitor back at the studio. So far, he was doing great. Peter thanked his lucky stars that they were such close friends. 

“So, I’m assuming since you’re so young, you have modern taste in music?” James was asking him. 

Harley nodded, but then added “I like listening to the oldies from time to time too. Nothing beats Elton John.”

Tony laughed. “Bet you had to take some of those off his list when you proofread last night.”

“Oh yeah.  _ Goodbye Yellow Brick Road _ .”

“I honestly can’t tell if that was a joke or not.”

“Nope.” He popped the last ‘p’. “Had to help add in modern stuff.”

“I think it’s sweet how much he loves older music,” Pepper defended. “After all, he could be listening to country.” She made a face. “No offense Harley.”

“Pep, I hate country. Don’t apologize.”

The snort Tony let out was absolutely hilarious. Pepper shushed him because the first song was starting to play. Peter made Harley run a few songs that morning to make sure he knew how his voice worked. He wasn’t bad, to be honest. 

_ comethru  _ went first, followed by a few they hadn’t chosen.  _ Truth Hurts _ was the only other one of their songs to play. Soon enough it was time for the last song to play. 

_ All of Me _ by John Legend. Peter absolutely loved that song. The feeling Harley was giving it made it so much better too. James noticed. 

“You put a lot of feeling into that one,” he said. “Anyone special that was for?”   
  


“Uh, yeah actually. My best friend, Harley Keener. It’s his favorite song. He means the world to me.” Peter watched his face on the screen in utter silence. He could see Harley blushing. 

“I thought your favorite song was-  _ ow _ jeez Pep I got it. I’ll shut up now.”

“Best friend?” James was asking.

“Well, I was really hoping he’d be my boyfriend, but I haven't exactly… asked yet.”

Wow that blush was deep.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _ How does one handle an announcement like this?

“And how do you plan on asking?”

“This is kinda it, I think. He’s back at the studio watching us live, so hey Harles!” He waved. 

People were staring at him, and he knew it. Peter couldn’t care less. He grabbed his phone. Dialed. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker.”

“Oh shit. Hi Harles, how’s it goin’?”

“You better get your ass back here as soon as possible you little shit. I-”

The door swung open. At the same time, their bodies switched back. Oddly enough, they recovered fairly quickly and it never showed. 

Peter started as himself. “Listen, I wanted to tell you for forever that I love you so much and you mean everything to me and didn’t know how to say it. That just came out but I meant every word-”

“I can’t believe I let you say it first. I cannot  _ believe _ -” Harley was stalking up to him, “that I let your sweater wearing dumb dork adorable ass say it first.” He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt that was visible above the sweater. 

“H-Harley what-”

By now, he looked uncertain. Was he going to shake him for being a dumbass, or kiss him. When he hesitated, Peter moved forward to press their lips together. 

When Harley spluttered, he second guessed himself. “Oh God I’m sorry did you not-”

“And now you do  _ that _ first too! You asshole!” 

The whole studio was a mix of amused and shocked at the whole exchange. It wasn’t every day a boy gets pissed off about not making the first move on camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
